Kamen Rider Nexus
Name: Kaiya Gallagher Nickname(s): Kamen Rider Nexus, The Neon Rider Gender: Male Age: 21 Appearance: Dirty blonde spiked hair, black jacket with streaks of blue, white shirt with the Kanji of サイ バー in blue, greyish blue Jeans and black padded sneakers. Height: 183cm Appearance(as a rider) FORMS States Has a Zero like helmet from Megaman. Compound eyes like other riders coloured a light orange while having a white face plate. Has a blue chest plate with Para-DX like shoulders and an X on the chest. The torso is Blue with a white arch starting underneath the chest. The arms are blue on the biceps and black on the elbow to the hand. Blue on the thighs and white on the calves with a mix of black white and blue on the shoes. The armour on the calves and the section between the arm and elbow are streamlined allowing for aerodynamics with. His right arm holds his chip brace with the armour on the arms having lines on it. States Megaman X like helmet, lime eyes, design similar to Coder Form, however Blue is now green, the white is now a light grey and the pads are much more box like as well as the arms being much bulkier States Helmet like Brandish from Mighty No 9, blue eyes, shoulder pads are a mix of both Tester’s and Coder’s form, the arms being in between the two in terms of size, red instead of green or blue and the white / light gray is now a darker gray FORMS Evolution Full white body undersuit, with pieces of armour on the forearms, torso, shoulders and shins in blue with white accents, armour design is based off of his rider machine with half wheels on his shins, handle bars on the forearms and the front wheel split down the middle and hang off the back the back like a pair of wings and the front of the bike sits on the torso, helmet remains the same with white accents and a light blue visor over the eyes Evolution Same thematic approach as Coder, however armour is not yet decided Form Rinse repeat for Hacker, armour is based off a fighter jet, the tail fins reside on the shins, cockpit on the torso and the two major wings on the forearms as blades FORM States The head has a huge line from the center of the forehead to the back, headphone shaped knobs at the side of the head with panels going to the back of the head from the headphones, the under suit is black but white in an arch underneath the chest,the chest armour is purple with a white X, on it, the lower half has a trench coat design with purple on the underside. The helmet is black with a purple face plate and white eyes with bulkier forearms which summon fin like arm blades. FORM States the entire suit is white, with Gold armour, akin to Coder States, rainbow X, cyan eyes,, the helmet is golfold on the outer side but has a white face plate, the Helmet design is a mix of of the three base forms’ helmets. This form also has two thrusters on the back 'Weapons/Equipment' * Nexus Driver (Belt), ' * '''Cyber Pass (Core Henshin Device), ' * '''Cyber Chips (Gimmick), * Chip Brace (storage device), ' * '''Neon Bladester (Main weapon of Nexus, changes into a gun and blaster, slot designed to initiate finisher if the pass is charged up) ' * '''Evo Cyber Pass (Used to access the Evolution forms. With a dial that pops out of the main body with three chips which is pushed inwards to access one of the three forms.) * MalTech Pass (The main component to become Techno States. Used standalone puts Kaiya into a full black suit with purple-ish red eyes. Uncontrollable rage takes over as this brings out the MalTech data stored within him.) * Drive Monitor (Used to stabilize the MalTech Pass and is the secondary component to become Techno States. When in use on the driver, two touch screen-esque interfaces are placed on both sides of the center of the driver. Used to access various attacks for both left and right, drawing half of an X on both sides activates the finisher) * Drive Cannon (A rifle like weapon that attches to the the underside of the forearm, with an attachement port for the Drive Monitor for the finisher) * * Next Pad and Pass (Used to gain access into Cyber States. The pad sits over the driver, even covering the center panel. The Next Pass is used as the key, when inserted into the driver, the panel opens up revealing an image reminscent to Nexus’ current form akin to Fourze and Ex-Aid, with the pass shooting out three prongs to the top of the driver. Finishers are performed through four sliders on his left side of the driver, activation is done by scanning the Card over the center of the driver, before inserting it back in through the side) * Cybercaliber (weapon for Cyber States. Has a sword mode and a gun mode, the Next Pad sits in a slot shaped for it in mind. Activating one slider whilst connected grants a special attack, all four for the final attack. You pull the handle of the sword’s handle back turning it into gun mode) ' 'Rider Machine Looks like this, but more blue with white accents, it leaves a trail of neon light behind it at night. Not hardlight, but aesthetic reasons. The underside of the bike can change. The front wheels split in half and turn onto their sides, while the back wheel expands backwards turning sideways. 'Rider Gimmick' Armament Modification. Armaments are armour that occupy the arms, shoulders and legs of Nexus akin to Ride Armours and work in a similar fashion to the copy abilities in Mega Man 11 with the side of the helmet changing to reflect the change in Armament, keeping the general shape of the base form’s original helmet, 4 for the three base forms, two on each arm. Each having a different effect. There are also Legend Rider armaments, turning the arm into the arm of a different rider EG. Tales L Armament, Filman R Armament. ''' '''List of Armaments Coder: L Bolt, L Charge R Energy, R Data Tester: L Feedback, L Scope R Gust, R Ice Hacker L Cannon, L Quake R Flame, R Shadow (NOTE: even though the armaments here a listed to a certain form, this doesn't mean he can't use them on an opposite arm or use them in any form) Suggestions are accepted 'Location' Resides on a region far off to the coast of Japan, however often comes to the main line 'Alignment' He stands at the line of chaotic good (if he is by himself) or neutral good when with others 'Personality' He is loyal and honest, but also cocky. He is able to change his mood when and if the situation calls him for to act as such, and will behave accordingly Strengths His knowledge of technology as well as the city’s layout gives him the advantage in the cyberpunk city he lives in, making fights easy to navigate. Since his DNA is different compared to an average human, he is able to have an eagle eye ability during fights as well as a clock up ability called “Data Flow” with his body glowing through various parts of the armour as well as having increased speed and agility. Not only that, but thanks to having prototype MalTech data, much like the regular infected kind, he is able to manipulate any electronics, but this does not equal to morphing them into weapons compared to his foes 'Weakness' fighting in open areas proves a challenge for him for he can't maneuver himself around in a fight, a flaw to his abilities is his energy. All of his attacks and abilities use up energy. If he uses all of his energy, he will be forced out of being Nexus. The data he collects extends the amount of energy he can store, making him be able to stay henshined for longer. Not only that, but EMP based attacks render him useless, basically shutting his whole body down 'Motivation' His motives are a bit unclear when you first meet him, but when you get to know him, you find out that all he wants to do is make sure that people see another day, trying his hardest to save the ones trapped by the infected technology he shares with them. When it comes to others, his points still stands as he stays determined to help those he knows nothing about, despite knowing he can’t help everyone, especially his colleagues 'Backstory' He doesn’t know much about what happened to him prior to the incident except a few details. At the age of 11, the government forced Kaiya to live with his uncle. His Uncle was a creative man, working on a kind of nanotechnology that increases the abilities of the user. His uncle wanted to test on Kai since he was the only person around. However the experiment went wrong. The Nanobots were infected with a virus making Kai’s body numb. Kaiya was taken out of his uncle’s custody due to this incident, where he was then placed in a rehabilitation centre so he can get his body to move again. At the age of 16, when he has fully recovered, Kaiya received a box that wouldn’t open until the outbreak of the MalTech. During the years leading upto the event, he has met Noah and J, with the three usually being misfits. ' ' Category:Series Category:Fanmade Category:Kamen Rider